


I'm Only Here For Fun

by musicforswimming



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Here For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> House and Thirteen; mostly gen (nothing more than would make the show, at any rate). Title from Bruce Springsteen's "Rosalita (Come Out Tonight)".

"Nice rack," he said, when he snuck up on her at the table.

Entirely coincidentally, he insisted. She didn't bother asking if he did it on purpose, because he'd either lie or he'd tell the truth, and if it was the latter, she wanted to save up her snappy comebacks. Instead, she took the drink out of his hand and finished it off, smirking. "You think you wanna go for it?"

House made one of his stupid faces, and she settled back onto her stool, crossing her arms. After handing him a cue.

She was drunk by the end of the second round of eight-ball, they took so long between the two of them, and they were arguing over a gorgeous blonde at the bar and finishing each other's drinks. House's fingers slipped over hers every time he took a glass from her. She was warm, which he probably knew, but she also figured he was either leaning against the table or sitting carefully for a reason, so they were even. "No way," he said, downing a pill.

She wondered if he was expecting a comment on the pill-booze combination. She smiled when he looked at her, and headed to the bar, grinning at the blonde too.

"What?" she asked. "Let me guess; you don't think she's -- "

"I don't think normal people sleep with people who won't give them names."

She didn't let go of her drink this time, just yet, and grinned. "Maybe you're just special," she said, leaning in and whispering it, just to be difficult. She let go of the drink while he grinned at her just a little too long, and he sucked it down.

"But I _know_ your name," he said, considering. "It's everyone _else_ who doesn't. Of course, that means I _am_ special, which was your point originally. Does it result in my getting laid? Or do I have a better shot at her now?" He considered something. "Or, oh, have you ever had a threesome?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She made sure to lean over, which offered the blonde a nice view of her ass and let House look down her top.

House scratched.


End file.
